ebondawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeazmarr
Founding They say a dwarven warrior fell and drowned in the water along the world’s edge. A memorial was brought up for the fallen fighter. Dwaves from all over came and gave their prayers, eventually a town grew and grew until the dwarves of Zeazmarr stood tall. Banner An iron shield and a single wave. Culture Mix of sea-cliff living dwarves and hill dwarves. Open to relations with other races and cultures. They are not sea farers; however they do fish for some food. However, most of their food comes from the hill regions to the north of Zeazmarr, closer to Iron’s Crossing. They are more similar to hill dwarves than mountain dwarves in that they are open to other races and much less reclusive. Light in complexion, frequently sun burned, they have red, orange, or blond hair. They are more naturally buoyant and plumper than their leaner, more muscular cousins. These Dwarves also have a shorter lifespan than your average mountain dwarves. Do to the region closeness to water; dwarves born within Zeazmarr are required to learn how to swim at a young age. This has led to the development of a unique rarity in the world, a dwarven navy. The navy is small due to the subconscious fear of water naturally found in all dwarves, but those brave enough to tread the waters on warships pack a punch with engineered machines of destruction. Cities Iron’s Crossing Nicknamed “Gateway to the Iron Sea” (due to Zeazmarr containing iron mines and a large sea-cliff city). Iron’s Crossing is also the main road to Zeazmarr from the Bruxhelm/Gantreden region. It is a large trading city for those in the other dwarven nations, bringing its population to around 40-50 thousand. Feras A great city of industry. Its population is around fifty thousand, with a majority of those being miners. With its close proximity to iron mines, Feras is by all means a mining town – mostly everyone living in Feras has a family member or relative working in the mines. Zeazmarr By far the largest city in the region, with a population of 153 thousand. This multi-tiered city looks out over the Sea of Spears while isolated in the Helm’s Bay. Atop the cliffs resides the main portion of the city, but the tiers move downward underground, opening to the bay with various balcony-like spaces. At sea level, the city opens up on to a wharf/marina where many races can dock their ships and enter Zeazmarr. Religion The dwarves of Zeazzmarr revear the Goddesses Bowen and Tierrah , due to their proximity to the sea. In addition, they see Tol as their father, who brought them into being. Great rituals are held to appease Toja before setting off on far voyages. Military Preferring to not cause issues, Zeazmarr holds a neutral standing in the world; striving to be a center of trade and commerce within the world. However, if there is a need to do combat. Every male is required to have 10 years military training (at age 50) as part of their schooling. Beyond that, every able bodied male (age 50 to 135) is required to be listed as available in case of crisis under the Gateway Guard Laws passed centuries prior. There are also military careers accessible to willing dwarves. The Iron Navy is an elite group of dwarves who sacrifice their fear of water to better protect the port of Helm’s Bay and the Sea of Spears. Dwarves can also join the ranks of the Sea-cliff Champions; a section of the military specializing in front line siege battle. Zeazmarr has always had problems with goblins, gnolls and other pests around the hills and moutains, but nothing too troublesome